The present invention relates generally to the shipping of packages, and more particularly to a method and system for processing packages designated for special handling and notifying an appropriate party as to whether special handling has been applied to these designated packages.
Shipping carriers, such as United Parcel Service, maintain computerized shipping records for the purposes of tracking packages. Typically, a customer obtains tracking information by calling and requesting such information from a customer service representative or by directly accessing the package delivery company""s web site via the Internet. A customer may be either a consignor or a consignee. The xe2x80x9cconsignorxe2x80x9d is the customer sending a package by a shipping carrier. The xe2x80x9cconsigneexe2x80x9d is the recipient of that package. Though the consignor and consignee can obtain tracking information, they cannot obtain more detailed information about the package such as whether special handling has been applied.
The term xe2x80x9cspecial handlingxe2x80x9d encompasses a variety of operations in which particular packages are identified and treated differently from routine packages in the shipping carrier""s transportation system. Such special treatment may include, for example, holding a package for pickup at a designated point within the transportation system, transporting sensitive, hazardous or toxic substances in a special way, and other similar customer requests. The carrier may, for example, be requested to extract a package from the usual stream of packages and hold it at a particular location for very early morning pickup by a consignee. Or, the carrier may be asked to verify that a refrigerated container for biological material is functioning at various points along its route.
In the xe2x80x9chold for pickupxe2x80x9d example, a manufacturer may have service representatives repairing equipment in many diverse locations, and these service representatives may often have an immediate need for repair parts from a central warehouse. If the manufacturer requests ordinary overnight delivery of the package containing a part, the service representative will not be able to use the repair part until late morning. When early morning delivery options are available, they may be too expensive for the manufacturer to use on a regular basis. Therefore, the manufacturer requests that the package be held at the carrier""s consolidation point nearest to the job site for personal pickup by the service representative early in the morning. This procedure has the dual benefit of early receipt of the package and low cost, because the final delivery by small vehicle from the carrier""s facility to the consignee is an expensive part of the package transportation process.
In the case of dangerous or sensitive contents, the integrity of a protective container throughout the package""s journey may be critical to use of the contents by the consignee. For example, if a biological sample needed for experimental or medical use must be maintained at a low temperature continuously, the carrier may be requested to handle the package with extra care or to inspect the package at consolidation points along its route to assure continued viability. Checking a temperature gauge or other monitor associated with the container may be required. The carrier may need to check the integrity of protective packaging when the contents are dangerous or particularly fragile.
The consignee of a special handling package may go to great lengths to prepare for use of the package contents assuming that the package has received the requested special handling. Non-arrival or failure of protective or environmental containers may cause great inconvenience or expense on the part of the consignee. In the hold for pickup example, the service representative makes arrangements to arrive early at the consolidation point, and may also make special arrangements at the job site in anticipation of the timely arrival of the repair part, such as hiring special technicians or expensive special equipment. In the case of a biological sample for laboratory use, considerable time and expense may have been needed to assemble other materials and apparatus for use in a narrow window of time based on the anticipated safe delivery of the special handling package. If a medical or veterinary use is planned, the consignee may reserve facility and specialist time, and a patient will also arrange to be present. Current delivery practice gives the consignee no confirmation of package status between the time of acceptance by the carrier and receipt by the consignee.
Presently, carrier personnel responsible who must apply requested special handling to a package learn of the need for special handling only when they receive the package and examine its label. For example, personnel must identify and segregate a hold for pickup package or a package to be specially inspected xe2x80x9con the fly.xe2x80x9d This can make it difficult to provide the special handling consistently and in a timely manner. Also, consignees can ascertain whether special handling has been properly applied only upon receiving the package. As a result, in the event the package requires further special handling by the consignee, or in the event the special handling has not been properly applied, the consignee is not able to make (or cancel) special provisions for the use of the contents of the package in a timely manner prior to receiving the package. Thus, there is a need to alert carrier personnel in advance of their receipt of a package requiring special handling, and to provide a way for the consignee to check the status of special handling prior to receiving the package.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,038,283 describes a shipping method for facilitating the efficient distribution of goods. A container packing record identifying an individual container and its contents is transmitted to a programmable computer located at the container""s shipping destination. As a container is received at the shipping destination, the shipping destination computer searches its database for the container""s scanned bar code and corresponding packing record. The computer provides an output directing the container to an order packing area if items needed to fill customer orders are contained within the received container. The shipping destination computer also provides an output either confirming receipt of all of the previously shipped containers or listing the containers lost in shipment. Though U.S. Pat. No. 5,038,283 describes a shipping method for facilitating the efficient distribution of goods, it does not describe providing special handling status information to consignees.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,031,223 describes a knowledge-based processor that analyzes the aggregate volume of mail flowing through the postal system and transmits to each destination location inventory and resource allocation information necessary to plan for the equipment and personnel needed in the following days to sort and deliver the mail at each destination location. The knowledge-based processor transmits the inventory and resource allocation information to the destination location by electronic communications link. This information includes an indication that the mail piece is on its way and the routing information needed to automatically sort and deliver the mail piece to its corporate addressee. Though U.S. Pat. No. 5,031,223 provides routing information for internal use, it does not provide any of this information to customers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,043,908 describes a self-monitoring delivery system that tracks mail as it passes through multiple delivery stages and creates a schedule of expected arrival times at each stage. Should a mail piece not arrive on time, the system is alerted to initiate a search for the late or missing mail piece, or to take other corrective action, such as expediting delivery of late pieces. This tracking information is for internal use only; a customer cannot check on the status of a mail piece en route. This system also does not provide for inspecting or verifying special handling, or compiling data on errors or discrepancies for future analysis of system performance.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,401 describes a system for interactive on-line electronic communications and processing of business transactions between a plurality of different types of independent users including freight service providers and their shipping customers. For example, freight service providers can auction freight services to users on the system""s bulletin board, and users can subscribe to and confirm the freight services on-line from remote terminals. The system""s bulletin board requires the consignor to specify details about the source, destination, and nature of the load. The system""s bulletin board does not provide status information to customers regarding a packages already en route.
Based on the foregoing discussion, it will be apparent that there is a need for the service of inspecting special handling packages, verifying their status, and notifying a consignee of the special handling status of a consignor""s packages at any of the package consolidation points so that the consignee has an opportunity to respond by preparing to receive the package or by taking corrective action before receiving a package that does arrive at the time or in the condition planned.
There is also a need in the art for providing advance notice of the arrival of a package requiring special handling to carrier personnel in a package transportation system.
Finally, there is also a need for a method and system for compiling data on package handling discrepancies or errors for analysis and subsequent improvement of system performance.
This invention seeks to provide a method and system for processing packages designated for special handling that prepares carrier personnel in advance for the arrival of such packages, and notifies a consignee of information relating to special handling of such packages.
In accordance with the invention, this object is accomplished in a shipping system wherein the consignor specifies packages that are to be afforded special handling while being shipped to various destinations. From these specifications, the shipping service provider compiles a list of the consignor""s packages that require special handling. This list is then sorted by package consolidation points within the shipping system, such as shipping hubs or distribution centers. The consignor""s packages are inspected at selected package consolidation points to identify those packages that have been designated for special handling. Personnel may verify whether the special handling has been properly applied. An example of special handling that my benefit from the present invention is holding a package for pickup by the consignee at a particular consolidation point in a package transporting system.
In addition, the consignee may be notified as to whether the special handling as been properly applied. The consignee can also access the shipping provider""s computer system to check the status and location of the package designated for special handling.
The advantage of this invention is that the consignee can easily obtain the latest information on the status of packages designated for special handling and plan accordingly prior to receiving the package. Being able to readily obtain this information enables the consignee to respond appropriately. For example, a consignee may be notified to pick up a package that is being held for pick-up at a package consolidation point within the transportation. A consignee also may be notified of special transport requirements for receipt of a hazardous substance.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the system is monitored to ascertain whether special handling is being properly applied at the appropriate times. In this embodiment of the invention, an alert is generated when there is a recurring failure to apply special handling.
A special handling system according to the present invention provides the hardware and software needed for receiving package information from consignors, identifying certain packages requiring special handling, and transmitting information concerning the special handling of those packages to carrier personnel in advance of the arrival of the packages. This pre-alert or advance notice allows for planning so that personnel at consolidation points can readily identify special handling packages as they arrive, inspect them, verify whether special handling is needed or has been properly applied, and allocate resources generally to deal with incoming packages. Advance notice also can be given to the consignee.